


Kiss me

by whatxever426



Series: I'd follow you anywhere [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I really can't think of anything else, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out, Minho the matchmaker, Party, Strangers, Thomas is just really cute, i don't know how to tag, minho and thomas become friends, newt and minho are besties, their kiss is really intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatxever426/pseuds/whatxever426
Summary: Thomas really wants to make out with the hot guy in the corner and Newt thinks this stranger coming up to him is kinda cute so he just goes for it.





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that English isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes and for my very extensive vocabulary :) Hope you enjoy!

“Kiss me”

Newt snapped out of his thoughts. He was at a party, and he was not enjoying it. Minho had abandoned him to make out with some girl, and now he was standing here in the corner, leaning against the wall, staring at the half empty cup in his hand. 

That was until someone came up to him. He needed to blink a few times to get the guy in front of him in clear vision. He was about the same height as himself, but he had a broader build, and his muscles stood out in his tight black shirt. His brown hair was messy, but for some reason, it looked really cute on him. He had these big brown eyes, sharp cheekbones covered by a red flush, probably because he had had a few drinks. His gaze shifted for a second down to the guys’ lips and they were pink and soft and very kissable. He was hot as fuck.

He quickly snapped out of his gaze when he realized what the guy just said. “E-excuse me?” Newt croaked out, probably sounding a bit too surprised. 

“You heard me.” The boy said with a grin. “I’m Thomas. My friend dragged me to this party and now my ex is here and you’re hot so please make out with me.” The boy started blinking really fast with his long eyelashes, and Newt couldn’t stop a smile from creeping up his lips. It was just too weird and funny at the same time 

“I-I don’t even know what to say.” He sighed, going with a hand through his hair. He looked around for a few seconds, wondering what ex this Thomas was talking about; if he knew her or him. He only saw Gally and Brenda talking on the other side of the room, stealing glances at them. 

When his eyes met Thomas’ again, Thomas stepped closer to him. “Then don’t say anything.” Thomas shrugged. “Just kiss me.” 

Newt chuckled. “A little straightforward aren’t ya?”

Thomas chuckled now too. “Well, maybe a little. But I just want to prove to my ex that I’m over him and that I can make out with the hottest guy at this party.”

Newt blushed furiously, couldn’t help but feel flattered. “Who’s this ex you’re talking about?” he asked curiously. Thomas groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

“It’s that tall guy standing over there with that raven-haired girl. Big eyebrows, short blonde hair.” He pointed with his thumb in the direction of the other side of the room. Newt looked over there, confirming his suspicion. 

“Wait, are you talking about Gally?!”

Thomas’ head snapped up immediately. “You know him?” 

“Well, yeah. I have class with him.” Thomas looked at him, eyebrows raised. Then he looked at Gally, then back at him, and this small smirk started forming on his face. “What do you think of him?”

Newt didn’t know where this was going, so he decided to answer carefully. “Well, he’s a bit weird. The first time I talked to him, he was a dick. But then we had to do an assignment together he was pretty nice. So I don’t know actually, I guess he’s fine.”

Thomas’ grin grew wider. “Well, don’t you want to prove that you’re better than him? That you can kiss his ex?”

Newt shrugged. “No, not necessarily.” He wasn’t looking to get in any trouble.

Thomas frowned. “Oh come onnnnn, you’re no fun,” he complained. 

That got Newt. “Whoa, hold on there. I’m super fun, I just don’t feel like getting into a fight.”

Thomas smirked again. “You’re super fun?” He hooked a finger in Newt’s collar and pulled him closer. “Prove it.”

Newt had the slightest suspicion that Thomas wasn’t going to take no for an answer, but he didn’t want to give in yet. Deep inside he knew that he wanted to kiss this guy very badly. He also knew that this would end in a hot make-out session. But he didn’t want to give Thomas the satisfaction of getting him so easily, although he started shivering at the thought of the guys’ hands all over him. “Don’t you at least want to know my name?”

Thomas only nodded slowly, now only a few inches away from his face. Newt rolled his eyes. “Name’s Newt.”

“Good.” Thomas smiled again. “Do you think you can kiss me now?” he said, while slowly bringing his hand up to Newts neck. 

Newt decided to give up. This guy was funny and hot; he didn’t smell like alcohol like everyone else at this party, but instead like vanilla and a bit minty. And maybe, maybe kissing with Gally’s ex in front of him was indeed kind of tempting. He grabbed Thomas’ shirt, teasing him just a little more. “Well, I think...”

He was cut off. “Just don’t think.” Thomas whispered as he pulled Newt closer to him, closing the gap between them.

Newt was surprised at the softness of Thomas. He didn’t immediately ravish his mouth like Newt had expected, but he just pressed his lips on Newts. He cupped his face with his other hand and Newt almost melted under the tenderness of the gesture. Then slowly, Thomas started moving his lips and Newt moved with him, completely in sync. It was like they melted together and Newt wanted more. 

Thomas didn’t give it to him. He just kept moving, soft and tender. It made Newt go crazy, but he kept going, not doing anything more than just moving his lips, occasionally sucking Thomas’ bottom lip and mapping the guy's neck and shoulders, trying to hint that it was _not enough_.

Newt could taste the smile on Thomas’ lips, clearly getting the hint. Still, he didn’t give him what he wanted. Thomas just kept tugging at his neck and stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. 

But Newt didn’t want any tenderness. He wanted everything. Tongue, wet, hot, hands, and nerves on fire. Pushing, pulling, sucking, pressure, scrapes of teeth, he wanted it all. Then, after what felt like an eternity of teasing, Newt felt a hot tongue swiping against his bottom lip. That was what broke him. 

Newt immediately let Thomas in, not wanting to wait a second longer. The moment their tongues connected, Newt grabbed Thomas firmly by the shoulders and pulled them closer to him. Thomas was surprised at the impact, stumbling a little, but he picked himself up really quickly. He moved his hands from Newts face down to his waist and wrapped his arms around him.

Suddenly, Newts hands were in Thomas’ hair, tugging at it. He felt himself being pushed up against the wall behind him and he was glad that Thomas was pushing him so hard because otherwise, his legs would’ve given up. 

Their tongues danced around each other, licking into each other’s mouths. Their teeth clashed together but it didn’t matter because his nerves were on fire and it felt good. Hands were everywhere, trying to pull the other person closer. The kiss wasn’t soft and tender anymore, instead, it was hot, wet and hard. The world melted around them, all the noise and voices muting and it was just them. It was perfect.

Thomas grabbed Newts ass with one hand and put the other on the wall behind Newt, next to his head. He put his leg between Newts, pushing into his crotch and Newt felt pulses of electricity shooting through his nerves. He grabbed Thomas’ waist to pull him impossibly closer to his body. Then Thomas rolled his hips, pressing his semi-hard on into Newts. He created friction between their cocks and Newt had to break the kiss, throwing his head back against the wall. He was trying very hard to keep a moan from escaping his lips. He failed. 

When his eyes met Thomas’ again, they were both panting. Their lips were still only an inch apart and he saw pure lust on Thomas’ face. His eyes were darkened, his hair was a mess and his lips were swollen and wet. Newt had never seen something so beautiful.

He wanted Thomas. This guy he met a few minutes ago, a stranger, and yet he couldn’t care less. He felt at ease with Thomas, like he was in good hands. So he forgot to think and just let his body do the rest. 

Newt was the one to initiate the kiss again. He grabbed Thomas’ shoulders, suddenly turning them around. Now he was the one pinning Thomas against the wall, and when they looked each other briefly in the eyes, Newt was sure his eyes were filled with the same lust as Thomas’.

Newt licked into Thomas’ mouth again, this time with a little less force, because if he kept going like they did before… Let’s just say he was ready to rub himself off against Thomas in a room with mostly strangers and not give a single fuck.

After their break of maybe a few seconds, the kiss got very hot very quick again. Sometimes Thomas bit his lip and then went over it again with his tongue. Sometimes Newt pulled Thomas’ hair and Thomas’ response to that was to groan and grab his ass. 

Newt was occasionally rolling their hips together, feeling himself grow harder with every movement. Every time he did, it left Thomas _whimpering_. Hands were everywhere, frantically grabbing at something that would keep them grounded.

Thomas moaned into his mouth when Newt buckled his hips against his again. “I- Newt, _fuck_ , I-I can’t, I need more.” 

Newt smiled against his mouth. “Are you sure Tommy?” He asked, rolling his hips one more time, just to tease Thomas. 

He didn’t want to do something one of them was going to regret later. He sure wasn’t, but he wanted to make sure Thomas was on the same page.

“God, _yes_ ,” Thomas whined while throwing his head against the wall. It made Newt chuckle. “Let’s go then” he winked, grabbing Thomas’ hand.

Before walking to the stairs, Newt felt eyes pricking in his back. He turned around and what he saw there made him feel proud. 

Gally stood there, looking as if he was in a trace. Mouth agape, eyes big and a red flush on his cheeks. He held his beer bottle really tight, knuckles white. When Newt glanced down, he could even see a small bulge in his pants. He had clearly been watching them.

He nudged Thomas with his elbow, nodding into Gally’s direction. When Thomas saw what he meant, he let out a laugh. (that definitely wasn’t the most beautiful thing Newt ever heard. Definitely not.) 

When Gally finally snapped out of his trance, meeting their eyes, his cheeks grew even redder. Thomas smirked, saluting towards him. Newt didn’t think about that too much. It was probably just a thing from when they were together. He just itched to get out of here, to get upstairs. 

When Thomas finally grabbed his hand again, dragging him along, he was grateful. He wanted Thomas. Now. And also he was kind of afraid everyone could see his rock hard cock straight through his jeans. 

When they reached the stairs, Newt heard his name. His first instinct was to ignore it, but then he heard it clearly. “Newt, Newt! You gotta come with me man.” 

He turned around to see Minho coming towards them, pushing himself through the crowd. Newt gave Thomas an apologetic look. “Sorry man, just need to know what’s up. I’ll be with you in a sec alright?” 

“Sure dude, go ahead.” Thomas gestured towards Minho. “We have time.” He added with a wink, leaning against the staircase.

That simple gesture made Newt melt. How could this guy be so chill and nice and hot at the same time? It wasn’t fair. But he wasn’t complaining.

Minho reached them and Newt could see on his face that it was serious. “Hey man, what’s wrong?” he asked, hiding the worry in his voice.

“I just got a call. Someone broke into our apartment. We need to get there now.” Newt blinked a few times, trying to get things straight. It wasn’t as bad as he had expected. He thought someone had died or something, but still, it sucked. 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah, I know. It sucks. But at least we just moved in, so there wasn’t much to steal.” Minho eyed Thomas for a moment, and then Newt again. “Am I interrupting something?” He smirked, glancing down at their pants that let nothing left to imagine. He raised his eyebrows, and then Newt smacked the side of his head playfully. “Oh shut up, let’s go.”

Newt looked at Thomas with a hesitant look, because he wasn’t sure what to do. They had just made out and planned on going further, so it was a little weird to just walk away. 

“So uhm…”

Thomas looked at him for a second with an ‘are you kidding me’ look, but then he smiled. “Go, dude, go. This is more important than me. I’ll see you around.”

Newt was once again so thankful for this guy and for how nice and chill he was. He nodded and then walked off with Minho. But how would he see him around? He didn’t even have his number. He knew nothing about the guy, only his name and-

“Oh, and if your bed has been stolen, you can always crash into mine.” Newt turned around one more time to see Thomas still leaning against the staircase, arms crossed, not bothering to move. “Minho has my number. Call me.” Thomas winked one more time and then slowly pushed himself up, walking towards the living room again.

Newt slowly turned around to face Minho. “What did you do?” he hissed at him, no real heat behind it. Minho just smiled, his face screaming ‘sorry not sorry’. 

Newt rolled his eyes and let out a huff, not able to stop a smile creeping up his lips. “No seriously dude, what happened?”

Minho patted him on the back. “I’ll explain while we walk alright?”

When they walked outside, Minho started talking. “So I was going to hook up with this girl, Harriet. We walked to a quieter place and then she came across a friend. Sonya. And they talked and talked so I patiently waited, but when I looked at them again they were tangled up in each other.” He scoffed. “That was my cue to leave. So I sat on the couch, I guess I was pouting because I was a little angry. Then a guy came up to me.”

-

“Hey man, are you okay? You look way too sad to be at a party.” 

Minho huffed, not bothering to look up. “Yeah, I got ditched for another girl.”

“Ah, that sucks.” The guy sat next to him and Minho finally looked to his side. The guy was around the same age as Minho, had a pretty face and messy brown hair. 

“What’s your name?”

Minho was a little surprised at this because apparently, the stranger wanted a conversation. Not that he minded, but he just hadn’t expected it. 

“I’m Minho, you?”

“Thomas.” Thomas smiled at him. “So, do you go to college here or...?”

And so they talked. About school, life, friends, just everything really. It clicked immediately. 

After talking a while, Thomas looked at him and squinted. Minho couldn’t read the look on his face. “Are you here with anyone?”

Minho smiled. “Why?”

“Well, I’m looking for someone to have a little fun with.” Thomas shrugged and licked his lips. “Are you in?”

Minho thought about that. Yes, he had just been ditched so hooking up to make that up sounded pretty great.

But then he thought about Newt. He had left the guy alone and knowing Newt, he wouldn’t just go up to people and start a conversation like Thomas. Newt probably needed it more than Minho did.

“Oh man, I’m in, but I think there is someone better for you. His name is Newt and he’s standing in the living room, probably in a corner.” 

Thomas suddenly looked a little hesitant. “Wait, do you mean that blonde guy?”

Minho nodded. Did they know each other?

Thomas stared at him. “Holy shit do you know him? I saw him before I talked to you and he is so hot but I didn’t have the guts to talk to him.”

Minho grinned, very proud that Newt was his best friend. “Yeah man, he’s my best friend. He doesn’t bite; in fact, he’s the sweetest. I think he could use some fun, more than me at least.” 

Thomas’ face lighted up really quickly, but then he looked worried again. “But what do I say to him? I don’t know what to do when I face him.”

Minho patted him on the back. It was fun to see this guy going from being chill and laid-back to stressed and insecure. “Dude, you just walked up to me and started a conversation out of nowhere. You’ll think of something.”

Thomas still didn’t look convinced, maybe even a little insecure.

“Hey, just get straight to the point. Say you wanna kiss him. He’ll probably don’t know what to say, and then you can take your chance. I’m about 99 percent sure he will go for it, definitely for a guy like you.”

Thomas smiled at him, looking relieved. “Thanks, man.” He patted Minho on his thigh. “I better get going then.” Then his gaze drifted to the door. “Fuck, my ex is here.”

Minho squeezed his shoulder. “Then you have an excuse to talk to him. Say your ex is here and that you really need to make out with someone. Seeing your reaction, that is the truth too.” 

Thomas smiled again and stood up. When he started walking away, he turned around. “Hey, um, could I have your number? We could meet up sometime if you want, I really enjoyed talking to you.” 

Minho had kind of hoped for this, he really liked Thomas. “Sure thing man, I’d love talking to you again.” 

They exchanged numbers and then Thomas really walked away. Minho smiled to himself. Maybe he had made a new friend tonight. 

-

“So yeah, that’s how he ended up with you.” Minho looked at him, kind of expecting Newt to be angry because he had set him up with some random guy, but he was smiling.

Newt slung an arm around his shoulders. “Thanks, mate.”

And so they walked home. Newts arm around Minho, talking and laughing.

 

Saturday 2:56 AM  
_Newt_ : It appears my bed has been stolen, so I can’t sleep anywhere. Could I sleep in yours tomorrow night? 

_Thomas_ : Sure, but I hope you’re not really planning on sleeping ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you enjoyed, you can leave a comment if you want but I understand if it takes too much time lol (I'd really appreciate it though) If you have any tips or criticism please also let me know so I can improve my writing xx (you can be honest I can take it)


End file.
